This invention concerns box gutters and, in particular, concerns connectors for box gutters into external positioned gutters.
Box gutters are usually situated between a roof sloping down to an existing wall or between two roofs sloping down towards each other. These box gutters will lead to conventional guttering on the outside of building or roof. It is important, however, to ensure that the seal between a box gutter and its connection to the exterior gutter is watertight. Otherwise, it may be possible for water to penetrate between the box gutter and the connector and enter the space below the box gutter i.e. internally of the building.
Connectors are used to join the two gutter sections and the connection into the box gutter is usually sealed with a sealant or adhesive, typically of silicone. However, with conventional box gutter connectors, it is possible for the adhesive to be spread unevenly between the connector and the box gutter and for air pockets to be formed. Thus, there may well be weaknesses in the bonding between the box gutter and the connector that can ultimately fail allowing water ingress between the two.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved connector for joining box gutters to external gutters, whereby greater consistency in achieving a water tight seal is possible.
According to the present invention there is provided a box gutter connector in the form of a trough having first and second limbs for connection to gutters, one limb being for connection to a box gutter and having its outer surface shaped to aid spread and keying of adhesive/sealant between the connector and the box gutter.
Preferably the connector has one or more grooves in its outer surface that serve to push and spread adhesive as the connector is slid into the box gutter. Preferably two spaced grooves are provided. The groove or grooves preferably has or have a first face substantially perpendicular to the outer surface of the connector and a second face angled forwardly from said first face towards the free end of the connector limb.
The free end of the connector limb for the box gutter connection is preferably also stepped on its outer surface. The step on the base of the trough is preferably narrower than the steps on the sides of the connector.
Top edges of the connector limb for the box gutter are preferably sloped downwards generally from the region of the above-mentioned grooves, whereby the connector can ride over sealant to a certain extent during installation of the connector.
The limb of the connector into the box gutter is preferably provided with means for urging the limb onto the adhesive when in position. That means may take any suitable form, for example, pivotable toggles that can be pivoted to act against part of the box gutter, wedges, camming means or metal straps The position of the urging means is important to allow physical access thereto and to achieve suitable compression on the adhesive/sealant to produce a desired thickness and spread of adhesive/sealant between the connector and the box gutter.
The connector preferably has abutment means for correct spacing of the connector relative to a support for the exterior gutter. Typically a spigot on the limb of the connector for connection to the exterior gutter can be provided to abut against, for example, the eaves beam to which the exterior gutter is mounted.
Connectors of the invention can include connections, for down-pipes.
Ideally the box gutter connectors of the invention will be produced by injection moulding.